


A Fiú, aki...

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Draco Malfoynak van az a jó szokása, hogy folyton-folyvást új neveket ad Harry Potternek. Ezzel az alapötlettel játszottam el, humorosra és szexisre véve az egypercest.(A humor nem biztos, a szex annál inkább :D vagy írjam inkább, hogy anál? )Figyelmeztetés: +18 karikás tartalom és OOC karakterek.





	A Fiú, aki...

Draco Malfoy a Roxfort két lábon járó szexistene volt, már ha ezt megkérdezte volna valaki Harry Világmegmentő Pottertől. A háború után sok minden megváltozott a fent említett tanintézményben, példának okáért minden tanuló mugli ruhákban járt. Draco eszményien kerek popsija szemet gyönyörködtetően töltötte ki kék farmerját, elől pedig úgy feszült, hogy Harrynek a látványtól folyton látogatást kellett tennie Hisztis Myrtil mosdójában.

És ha a ruhái nem lettek volna elég csábítóak, hát az új frizurája biztosan az volt. Hol volt már a géltől ragacsos, letapasztott haj, kinyalt selyemfiú ábrázat? Most úgy nézett ki a szőke mardekáros, mint aki éppen egy oltárian kielégítő menet után kelt volna ki az ágyból. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a rendezetlen, szélfútta tincsek közé szerette volna beletúrni ujjait, hogy aztán végre megkóstolhassa azt a szép ívű szájat.  
Meg nyakat. Meg kezet, feneket és főleg Malfoy farkát… és ez utóbbi gondolat mindig átrepítette tűrőképessége határán.

Miután eltűntette spermáját a falról, aznap potom harmadszorra, megigazította zöld ingét és fekete farmerját, és elindult kifelé, hogy csatlakozzon a Roxmortsba készülő barátaihoz.  
De a mosdó kijáratát elállta álmai szőke vágya, aki ezúttal egy szürke pólót, és hozzá egy fekete, talán sötétkék zakót viselt. Meg persze a már említett, kellően szűk farmerját. Szokás szerint nyálcsorgatóan tökéletesen nézett ki. És szokás szerint most is belekötött Harrybe.

\- Potter, Potter, mivé nem süllyedtél? Egy mosdóban rejszolsz? Hát hol hagytad lelkes követőid sokaságát, biztosan lenne legalább egy készséges száj.  
\- Ha az a tiéd lenne – gondolta Harry –, akkor bármikor, bárhol.  
\- Baszd meg, Malfoy, tűnj az utamból! Semmi közöd hozzá, hogy mit, hogyan és kivel intézek!  
\- Miért, csak nem fájdalmas pontra tapintottam? Elhagyott a Menyétke?  
\- Bár tapintanál oda, ahová most gondolom!  
\- Nem hagyott el, mondom, hogy semmi közöd a magánéletemhez.  
\- Potter, ne röhögtess, neked nincs magánéleted. Egy kísértet mosdójában könnyítettél magadon, mert annyira lúzer vagy, hogy nem vagy képes magadnak nőt szerezni!  
\- Kösz, hogy így aggódsz értem, de nőhöz még akkor se nyúlnék, ha muszáj volna.  
\- Minő meglepetés… buzeráns lettél? Tudom, mi fogja holnap reggel a Próféta olvasóit fogadni! _„A Fiú, aki farkat szopott.„_

Harry türelme elszállt, és elkapta a szőkét, majd a legközelebbi mosdóhoz vágta.

\- Mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy _„A Fiú, aki Malfoyt szopott”_? – És további szócséplés helyett letérdelt a mardekáros elé, és nekiállt kihámozni a szűk farmerból a hirtelen elnémult fiút.

Kibontotta az övet, lehúzta a cipzárt, és felnézett Malfoyra. A szőke alsó ajkát harapdálva, kipirosodva nézett le rá, majd aprót biccentett. Harry az engedély után a térdéig lehúzta a másik nadrágját, és megcsodálta a fekete bokszeralsóban feszülő férfiasságot.

\- Csak idáig tartott a lendület, Potter? – kérdezte Malfoy rekedt hangon.

Harry válasz nélkül hagyta az amúgy is költői kérdést, inkább közelebb húzódott a szőkéhez. Kezeivel lágyan simogatta a másik térdét, combjait, végül a már igen ágaskodó farkat. Malfoy felnyögött, és belesimult az érintésébe. Pár kínzó mozdulat után megkönyörült az egyre hangosabb szőkén, és lehúzta a bokszeralsóját a térdéig. Malfoy farka szép volt, vagy legalábbis Harry annak látta. Szemre egyforma hosszúságúaknak tűntek, és a mardekárosé igencsak ínycsiklandozónak látszott.

\- Gyerünk, Potter, gyerünk! – sürgette a szőke, és Harry vágya találkozott a kéréssel.  
Lelkesen vette szájába a másikat, és egyszerre nyögtek fel. Malfoy hátravetette fejét, egyre szabálytalanabbul, zihálva lélegzett, holott a griffendéles még csak elkezdte kínozni. Nyelvével körbesimította Malfoy farkának tetejét, aztán kézbe vette, és a szopással egyszerre, kezét le-fel mozgatta a szőke férfiasságán. Malfoy egy idő után belemarkolt Harry hajába, és egyre gyorsuló tempóban mozgatta a csípőjét, dugta a száját. Harry hagyta, sőt élvezte, hogy az általában higgadt mardekáros miatta ennyire kifordult magából. Saját öle is egyre jobban feszült, és mikor megérezte, hogy a másik közelít a csúcshoz, rászorított a szőke farkára. Malfoy feljajdult, és elködösült szemekkel lenézett rá.

\- Mit szólnál _„A Fiú, aki Malfoyt dugott”_ verzióhoz?  
\- Bármit, Potter, amíg visszateszed oda a szád, ahová való – lihegte a választ a szőke.

Harry rámosolygott, majd újra szájba vette Malfoy férfiasságát, mire a másik az előzőeknél még jobban rászorított hajára, és kíméletlen tempóba kezdett. Alig egy perc kellett már csak neki, és egy hangosabb nyögés után beleélvezett Harry szájába. A griffendéles lelkesen nyelte az ondót, és tisztára is nyalta a szőke ölét. Miután végzett vele, szó nélkül megfordította a másikat, és ráfektette a mosdókagylóra. Lehajolt, kihámozta a fiút a nadrágjából, alsójából, és végre rátehette kezeit a vonzó popsira.

\- Potter, ugye nem fogod elsietni? – kérdezte Malfoy Harry tükörképére nézve. Bizonytalanul, szinte rémülten bámult rá a fiú, mire Harry csöndben rákérdezett:  
\- Ez lesz az első alkalom?  
\- Hülye Potter, nem vagyok szűz! – duzzogta rögvest a szöszi.  
\- Lehet, hogy lányokkal nem, de fiúval voltál már?  
\- Nem – suttogta a választ a mosdókagylónak címezve Malfoy. Harry a boldogságtól szárnyalni tudott volna, ő lesz Draco életében az első férfi! Odahajolt hozzá, a szép ívű nyakat végigharapdálta, és csak aztán felelt:  
\- Vigyázni fogok rád, megígérem.  
\- Ajánlom is. Különben tényleg a Próféta elején találod magad holnap! – válaszolt Malfoy, és megcsókolta Harryt. A furcsa szög miatt mindketten hamar kifulladtak.  
\- Fordulj meg, és nyisd szét jobban a lábaidat – kérte a griffendéles.

Malfoy habozva teljesítette a kérést, és csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor megérezte Harry simogató kezeit a fenekén. Ha létezett ennivaló popsi Roxfortban, akkor Dracóé biztosan az volt, mégpedig annyira vonzó, hogy Harry szájában összefutott a nyál. Szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy tudta, mit kell tennie majd, hogy minél kevésbé fájjon az első szeretkezésük, és ismerte a megfelelő síkosító bűbájt is. De legszívesebben nyelvvel készítette volna elő a szőkét, mert szinte részegítő volt a fiúból áradó egyéni illat. Remélte, hogy ötlete ellen nem fog nagyon tiltakozni a másik, így miután szétnyitotta Malfoy farpofáit, belenyalt a nyílásba.

\- Mit csinálsz, Potter? – kérdezte a mardekáros, félig nyögve, félig felháborodva.  
\- Kipróbálok egy új címet. _„A Fiú, aki kinyalta Malfoyt.”_  
Draco elkerekedett szemmel bámult hátrafelé.  
\- Jó lesz, hidd el. Élvezni fogod – bátorította Harry.

A szőke vacillált még egy kicsit, aztán pirosra gyúlt arccal megbiccentette a fejét. Harry vigyorogva térdelt a vonzó popsi mögé, és kezeivel ismét megragadva azt, újrakezdte a nyalakodást. Draco előbb tartózkodó volt, aztán hangosan nyögdécselt, sóhajtozott, és egy perc múlva Harry nevét kezdte kántálni. A griffendéles farka ismét gránitkemény lett, fél kézzel ki is oldotta saját nadrágját, majd elsuttogta a síkosító bűbájt. Jobb keze mutatóujját bedugta a szőke fenekébe, mire az lélegezni is elfelejtett. Harryt pánik töltötte el, lehet, hogy elhamarkodta az egészet? Bal kezével gyorsan előrenyúlt Malfoy farkához, és le-fel mozgatta a selymes bőrt. Draco megnyugodott, és újra nyögdécselni kezdett, míg Harry ismét bedugta fenekébe az ujját. Ezúttal nem feszült meg a fiú, így hamarosan már két ujj mozgott benne. A griffendéles igyekezett megtalálni Draco prosztatáját, amit a másik egy minden addiginál hangosabb nyögéssel díjazott.

\- Ez az? – kérdezte, amikor lélegzethez jutott.  
\- Igen, ez lesz az – vigyorgott Harry.  
\- Potter, én nem bírom tovább, újra el fogok menni – zihálta Draco.  
\- Nem, édes, nélkülem már nem – válaszolt neki, és újra ráfogott a farkára. A következő pillanatban meg már három ujjal tágította a fiút.  
\- Sok, nem bírom… – nyögdécselt a szőke.  
\- Mindjárt, édes, mindjárt – felelte Harry, és letolta a gatyáját, és elmormolta a bűbájt a saját farkára is. Még jobban előre döntötte Dracót, szétnyitotta a popsiját, aztán végre belemerült a szőkébe. Az első ingertől, hogy milyen istentelenül szűk volt a mardekáros, felkiáltott, de kiabált Malfoy is.  
\- Fáj? – kérdezte tőle megint bepánikolva Harry.  
\- Baszd meg, Potter, micsoda hülye kérdés! Persze, hogy fáj!  
\- Akkor abbahagyjam?  
\- Ne merd megtenni! Ha már elkezdted, akkor fejezd is be! De ha nem csinálsz valamit, amitől nekem is jó lesz, Malazárra esküszöm, hogy címlapra kerülsz! _„A Fiú, aki Liliomot tiport!”_

Harry egyetlen szó nélkül húzódott ki, hogy aztán igazán mélyre tudjon visszanyomulni. Meg se várta a szőke reakcióját, hanem egy egyre gyorsuló ütemet kezdett diktálni, szinte felpasszírozta Dracót a mosdókagylóra. De a mardekáros sem maradt tétlen, csípőjét Harryvel egy ütemben mozgatta, és amikor végre újra eltalálta a prosztatáját, akkor hangosan biztatta.

\- Így, Potter, még!

A griffendéles nem is vágyott másra, csak ezekre az eksztatikus hangokra az alatta fekvő szőkéből, és még erőteljesebben dugta a fiút. Malfoy végül ráfogott farkára, lihegve maszturbált Harry egyre sebesebb tempójára, majd világgá kiáltotta élvezetét. A fekete hajú nagyot nyögött a szöszi gyönyöre után, majd négy-öt lökés után ő is elélvezett. Pihegve kapaszkodott Malfoy nyakába, aztán újra harapdálni kezdte a fiút.

\- Potter, szállj le rólam, dög nehéz vagy! És remélem nem szívtad ki a nyakam, mert kinyírlak! – fenyegetőzött a szőke.

Harry tette, amit kért a másik, majd szótlanul tisztára varázsolta mindkettőjük testét. Felhúzta a nadrágját, és ajkait harapdálva azon gondolkozott, hogy mit mondjon Malfoynak, amitől megismételhetnék a köztük történteket.

\- Baszd meg, Potter, koszos lett az Armanim! – hallotta a fiú felháborodott hangját. – Nézd meg, végig a karja! Dobhatom ki a kukába!  
\- Ugyan, biztosan ki lehet tisztíttatni – ellenkezett Harry.  
\- Lehet, hogy ki lehet, de minek tartsam meg? Emlékül a szép napokra? Hogy egyszer az életben hajlandó voltál velem foglalkozni? – duzzogta Draco.  
\- Ezt hogy érted? Éjjel-nappal veled foglalkozom! – kiabált vissza a fekete hajú.  
\- Tényleg? Akkor ez nemcsak egy…?  
\- Micsoda? – lépett Harry a szőkéhez. – Nemcsak egy alkalom volt, Draco, erre vagy kíváncsi?  
\- Igen – felelte szokatlanul szelíden a mardekáros.  
\- Tudod mit? Mi lenne, ha holnap reggel mégis én lennék a Próféta elején? – javasolta Harry.  
\- Milyen címmel?  
\- _„A Fiú, aki Draco Malfoyt szereti”_.  
\- Ez a legjobb cím, amit csak el tudok képzelni – mosolygott rá Draco, majd megcsókolta. Pár perc részegítő csókolózás után mégis csak elhúzódott, és azt mondta: –Mi lenne, ha más címmel lennél?  
\- Mire gondolsz, édes? – kérdezte Harry, újra a szőke nyakát falva.  
\- _„A Fiú, akit Draco Malfoy dugott meg”_ – súgta a fülébe a választ párja.  
  
Harry szemei fennakadtak, majd kézen fogta Dracót, és elkezdte kifelé húzni a mosdóból.  
\- Ez a kedvencem mind közül.  
  


 

**_VÉGE :))_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ez is az FB Drarry csoportban jelent meg először, még 2013. májusában. Béta Otis volt.


End file.
